


Après la Mission

by andrean182



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, combaticons being fluffy, portion de vie, shameless fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Combaticons sont trop fatigués...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après la Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728459) by [andrean182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182)



> C'est seulement les Combaticons ~~cuddle pile~~ se reposant en la quartier de Brawl :3  
>  FLUFFINESS ARRIVANT  
>   
> Je veux créer une des mes fics en français, ça y est :v

Aujourd’hui n’était pas une bonne journée.

Brawl marche à sa quartier, fatigué après la mission avec son équipe, la tête au bas. La mission aujourd’hui n’a pas été très réussi, Megatron a dit à eux d’aller et abandonner le champ de bataille après les Autobots ont lui cornu. Le mood du chef militaire n’avait pas été bon après.

Plutôt, il a jeté son colère aux Decepticon, en disant qu’il a une armée des idiotes qui ne peuvent pas faire comme il les dit. Brawl a retenu de frapper Megatron et de dire que tous sont sa faute. De sa vision, il a pu aussi voir que la plupart des Decepticons ont aussi retenu leurs colères. Il soupire, trop fatigué à frapper ce qu’il peut voir.

Il envoie la commande à la porte de son quartier à ouvrir et il entre, tout en pensant quel bon à se faire dormir est. Son quartier est sombre, les lampes ne sont pas activées. Mais il bien peut voir quelqu’un dort sur sa couchette. Comment peut Vortex entrer son quartier ?

Une pensée à le faire jeter à travers la chambre soudainement apparaît à sa pensée, mais il est trop fatigué à la faire. Il soupire ; à cette fois, il peut le permettre.

Attendez, voilà n’est pas Vortex.

Il marche plus proche à la mech dormant sur la couchette et le voit. Il est Swindle.

Brawl gémit, mais puis soupire et se pose sur la couchette à côté de Swindle. C’est bien d’avoir un membre de son équipe, toutefois.

Lentement, il se laisse dormir.

* * *

L’indicateur de la porte sonne.

Brawl réveille avec un mal de tête. Il gémit.

L’indicateur sonne de nouveau.

Il lentement active ses optiques. Qui aux merdes vient à son quartier à ce temps de nuit ?!

L’indicateur sonne de nouveau.

Il s’assoit et essaye de collecter sa pensée.

L’indicateur sonne de nouveau.

Irrité, il se tient et marche à la porte, prêt à frapper celui qui est en l’autre côté de la porte. Il envoie la commande à la porte à s’ouvrir et il voit Vortex.

Vortex. L’hélicoptère est vraiment capable d’agiter tout le monde.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?! » Brawl dit en gémissant à lui.

Vortex se tient là, sans masque, l’expression pas clair. « …peux-je dormir ici ? »

« Dormir ? Ici ? » N’est-ce pas suffisant pour le coptère à l’embêter dans la mission ? « Pourquoi ? T’as ton propre quartier ! »

« Je veux dormir ici. »

Son ton est fatigué. La mission a son effet à tout l’équipe, il pense. Ils sont tous fatigués.

« Pourquoi tu vais pas à la quartier d’Onslaught ?! »

« Tu me prends le pied ? Onslaught me permettra pas ! Et il est encore à la mission avec Blast Off. »

Brawl bâille. « Ils sont ? » Il est surpris pour l’écouter. Ils sont encore à la mission ? Il fait plus que 2 jours sans reste pour lui, Vortex, et Swindle. Et combien heures plus prendra-il pour Blast Off et Onslaught ? Ils étaient ensemble en la medbay quand le grand M a les appelés à aller. Brawl a pensé que c’est seulement pour les reportes. « Où sont-ils ? Ont-ils fixés ? »

« Oui. Sais pas. Oui. Peux-je dormir maintenant ? » Vortex bâille. « J’ai besoin d’un ami de dormir maintenant. »

Brawl soupire. « Entres. »

L’hélicoptère entre le quartier et vais pour la couchette. Brawl va à la stockage d’energon. « Veux-tu des énergon ? »

« Non. Je—qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?! » Vortex crie, en voyant Swindle sur la couchette.

Marchant à la couchette, Brawl tient un mal de tête qui commençant à former à sa tête. « Il dort. Sauf tu ne la veux, restez ici. »

« Bien, mais je ne veux pas être au milieu ! » Vortex dit, montant sur la couchette.

Brawl soupire, et s’installe sur la couchette.

* * *

L’indicateur de la porte sonne, nouveau.

Brawl gémi. Est-il son rêve ?

L’indicateur sonne nouveau.

Ugh, ceci devient gênant. Il se démêle des membres de Vortex et Swindle. « Oui, oui, tiens-toi ! »

Brawl réveille et marche à la porte, demi-réveillé.

La porte s’ouvre et montre Blast Off, se tiennent au couloir. Son frame est nettoyé, n’existe pas des marques de bataille et les bosses qui normalement apparaîtrait après on était au bataille. Il semble qu’il a été à la medbay.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« As-tu de tournevis ? » Blast Off questionne, son ton aussi fatigué. « La porte à mon quartier est mal-fonctionnée. Je ne peux pas entrer. »

« Oh, je pense que je l’ai pas. Mais attiens ici… et, comment va ta mission ? » Brawl retourne au quartier et chercher le tournevis.

Blast Off se tient là, attendant. « Tu m’espères de répondre ? »

« Uh, oui ? T’as eu 2 heures plus que moi. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait là ? » Brawl répond de loin.

« Observant la Terre de l’orbite. »

Éventuellement, Brawl retourne avec mains vides. « Je le trouve pas. »

Blast Off hoche la tête. « Excusez-moi pour déranger ton sommeil. » Et Blast Off va de son quartier.

Une pensée elle-même flashe sur ses processeurs. Heureusement, son couchette est considérable gros. « Blast Off ! » dit-il sans penser. « Tu peux se reposer en mon quartier. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Blast Off questionne, le regardant en arrière.

« Uhm, t’as pas d’une chambre pour dormir, ainsi, pourquoi ne pas dormir ici ? » Brawl dit, voyant penaud.

Blast Off fixe son regard à lui.

« Tu sais… uh, juste dormir… ? J’irai pas te foutre. »

Blast Off soupire lassitude. « Au moins je peux me reposer. » Il retourne au quartier de Brawl et Brawl viens aussi, un peu heureux d’ayant quatre de son équipe en son quartier.

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ici ? » Blast Off dit, voyant en les deux mechs dormant sur la couchette.

« Uh… dormir ? » Brawl répond, penaud.

« Comment peux-je dormir s’ils sont aussi ici ? »

« Uh, ils ne feront pas des sons… tu peux dormir en paix. »

« Je pen— » Blast Off cesse brusquement.

Brawl lui regarde ; peut-être Blast Off reçoit un appel de comm. Il se pose sur la couchette.

« Peut Onslaught dormir ici aussi ? Il a des problèmes avec son couchette. » questionne-il catégoriquement.

« Ouais ?! » Brawl répond, ne pas pouvant espérer ce qu’il écoute. « Impressionnant ! »

Blast Off soupire. « Es-tu sûr nous allons tenir sur la couchette ? »

« Je suis sûr ! » Brawl répond, ne pouvant retenir son excitation. « Nous tous dorment sur une couchette ! Ça fait quelques temps depuis nous la faisons ! »

« Si je rappelle, » Blast Off dit, l’amusement est clair en son voix. « nous n’avons jamais fait cela. »

« C’est exactement ce que je parle ! »

Blast Off enlève son masque sur le tableau de chevet. « Je n’irai pas dormir au milieu. »

« C’est bien ! J’irai. Dormez dans le coin. »

Blast Off s’installe à dormir sur la couchette, en ignorant des sons que font Vortex et Swindle. « Tu dormiras à côté de moi. »

« D’accord. » Brawl dit brillamment.

Brawl essaye de ne pas dormir en attendant d’Onslaught.

* * *

L’indicateur de la porte sonne.

Brawl réveille de son état de demi-sommeil et voyant à la porte. Quand l’indicateur sonne nouveau, il tombe presque dessus de la couchette en sachant qui vient. « Attendez ! »

Il court presque à la porte à trouver Onslaught se tient de l’autre côté de la porte. De sa posture, il peut savoir qu’il est aussi fatigué. Peut-être par des frappes de Megatron.

« Onslaught ! Venez-là ! »

Onslaught juste hoche sa tête et entre le quartier. « J’ai pensé qu’il y a seulement tu et Blast Off ici. »

« Bien, ne vous a dit pas Blast Off à propos de l’autres ? »

« Il a, mais j’ai pensé qu’ils dorment sur le canapé. »

« Bien, » Brawl se pose sur la couchette. « Je n’ai pas de canapé. Ainsi, vous devez dormir sur la couchette. »

Onslaught voit à la couchette et puis à Brawl. « Tu penses que je vais tenir là ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Brawl crée un geste que dit à Onslaught à entrer. « Vous voudriez se reposer à côté de Blast Off, je pense. »

Onslaught hoche la tête et entre le quartier, donnant la vue à Vortex et Swindle, qui étreint les uns les autres. Il garde le sourire à lui-même quand il grimpe sur la couchette et s’installe à côté de Blast Off.

« Ne fais pas des sons, et des mouvements. » Il dit à Brawl.

« D’accord. » Brawl répond, allant entre Onslaught et Blast Off.

C’est bien, Brawl pense. Ils ont peu temps pour l’équipe, pour eux-mêmes. Et à plupart des temps ils ne veulent pas d’avoir les uns les autres dans leurs processeurs tous les temps. Ainsi, Brawl désactive ses optiques et se repose, profitant la convivialité de son équipe.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Mon français est mal~~


End file.
